The present invention relates to a ventilator structure of the type that is normally disposed in the foundation of a dwelling or other type building structure. Ventilators are normally spaced around the periphery of a building, dwelling structure, or the like so as to permit proper ventilation beneath the floor level. Such ventilators are normally provided with one or more louvers that are moveable between a closed position that generally cuts off air flow through the ventilator, desirable during the colder months, and an open position that permits good air flow from the outside underneath the structure, normally during the warmer months.
Generally speaking, such vents have included two types, namely manual vents where one or more shutters is received in an air passageway with manual means to open and close same; and automatic vents where one or more shutters is received in a passageway and connected by some means to a thermally responsive spring, such as a bimetallic spring whereby the shutters automatically open and close, depending upon the ambient temperature. The present invention is of the latter type and constitutes an improvement over those known to exist. Particularly, the vent of the present invention is economical to manufacture, easy to install, utilizes a thermally responsive coil spring that, though exposed to ambient temperature for reaction thereto, is protected from the elements and possible damage due to mounting, and is directly connected to the shutter mechanism via a mounting means for same.